


A Reunion Between the Waves

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Azul is indentured to a horrible captain on a routine ocean trip with his master's goods. He doesn't know what to expect when the ship is attacked by the notorious and mysterious ship, the Night Raven, but it's certainly not this.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Reunion Between the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 5000 Hits~!

Azul did not know _what_ to expect when his master's ship was attacked by the most feared pirate ship in these seven oceans, but he was sure he _did not_ expect to be _HUGGED_ by the captain.

Azul's head suddenly felt dizzy, uncertain of how to react. This dizziness was partly from getting cuffed upside the head by his master just a moment ago, but the rest of the shock he was sure came from a sudden hug from _Captain Argentum_ , the captain of the _Night Raven_. How many navy ships had this guy taken out? Maybe Azul needed more than two hands to count them. He was the only known captain who dared to sail the ocean in the dead of the night, the only captain who managed to attack his opponent amid complete darkness and steal the treasure without leaving a trace.

And now, he was in the arms of the captain who was almost younger than him. He had lost his hat during the sword fight with Azul’s master and revealing his reddish-brown hair, tied in a loose ponytail. There was a scar under his black eye-patch, rather than make him look dangerous, it almost made him look somehow…softer. Vulnerable. The effect was also helped along by the fact that he was crying a little, a tear rolling out of his other eye.

“Azul, it’s you, right, Big Brother Azul? Please tell me it’s you.”

Azul's mouth opened, but no sound came out, opening and closing like a fish. How did the most famous pirate in the ocean know his name? How could he possibly know Azul Ashengrotto- an orphan who worked because he was forced to employ a minor master?

Captain Argentum seemed to be able to get his bearings back, but his hands were still on the shoulders of Azul. His head dipped slightly for a moment, catching his breath. Then, his eyes met Azul's, and for the first time since the captain had landed on his ship, sword flashing and coat tails swirling around his legs, Azul could see his eye - black as the night sky above them.

And he felt like he had seen that eye before.

His mouth opened again, then closed. Finally, he whispered in a hoarse voice. "How… Do you know… My name?"

Captain Argentum's breath hitched, and Azul could see the light slowly disappearing from his eye - as if he was losing hope.

"I- Sorry," the captain murmured, his hand falling from Azul's shoulder. "I'm sorry, this might be... Too much for you. I... I’ve been looking everywhere for you and..."

He turned his eyes away, pressing a gloved mouth to his hand for a moment. Azul found himself stepping forward automatically, hand reaching for the pirate’s shoulder. It felt natural - like something… He had done this before…

"I ... I'm sorry," he said, not too sure for what reason.

The captain’s head jerked up. He turned to Azul in a rush, almost stumbling over his own words.

“Oh, no, no, no, Big Brother Azul, please don’t - it’s not your fault you don’t remember; it has been ten years, after all, no wonder you don’t remember me. I’m sorry to frighten you I just-saw you and I got overwhelmed and-”

Is this really the captain that many people fear? The same captain whose face was drawn on the wanted poster? His face was so _open_ , Azul thought. So…vulnerable, so genuine.

Azul took the captain's hand, making him stop talking. He squeezed the hand, felt the warmth through the gloves. This felt very familiar. This ... felt right. He raised his face so that he met Captain Argentum's eyes again and there, he saw a glimmer of starlight.

_"How do you think Captain Flint did it, Azul? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace?"_

_"I have no idea."_

_"You think somebody will ever find Treasure Island?"_

_"Maybe one day... You can."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah. You'll finally be the captain like you always dream of."_

_"Yeah... Yeah! Captain Jonah Argentum and his first mate, Azul Ashengrotto! Sailing across the seven seas in search of the legendary Treasure Island! An adventure of a lifetime!"_

“Jonah…?” he murmured.

He felt the young man’s hand tighten against his, and his eyes half shut with a soft shudder at the sound of his name on Azul’s lips. Could this be the little Jonah from back then? The little Jonah who cried for his name when their old island was invaded by pirates and he was captured?

Feet stampeded over the deck, shattering the moment. Azul's heart jumped to the base of his throat as he wheeled around, his hands were still holding Jonah's.

His master, a female captain named Athena, appeared at the higher deck. Her hand still clutched at her side, where the barest bit of blood seeped between her fingers and into her fine dress clothes - Jonah had cut her there during the fight, that’s why he had run in the first place. Jonah had looked about to go after her before he had been distracted by the sight of Azul on the ground, and now the small captain swore under his breath, raising his sword with the hand that wasn’t still holding Azul’s.

Azul’s throat clenched up at the way his master looked – wild-eyed, pale-faced, her normally red hair half out of her braids. His head throbbed where the woman had struck him only minutes before the fight had started - he couldn’t even remember _why_ she had hit him. Not that Athena ever needed a reason. Behind his lord, three soldiers armed with muskets jogged up, two of them dropping immediately to their knees to aim their weapons at Jonah.

Jonah shifted, pushing Azul behind him despite him being shorter than Azul, hands still clasped between Azul's.

"Back off now," said Jonah. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

Athena's eyes flashed, but she smiled, removing a few strands of hair from before her eyes with her hand still holding her sword.

"There are five guns aimed at you, _Star Thief_ ," Athena said, speaking Jonah’s ocean nickname with the same venom one might use to swear. "And that's not included in front of you."

Her eyes suddenly landed on Azul and he felt himself shrink. He gulped. _Why is this woman so scary?_

"Boy, come here," Athena snapped. "Now."

Azul flinched, chest tightening. He saw Jonah’s eye flicker back to him.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Azul gulped. "I work for her," he muttered. At that moment, Jonah's black eye narrowed and a spark of anger appeared on his face. He turned to Athena, his hand squeezing even more tightly into Azul.

"Uh... No," he said. "Looks like he'll just stay with me."

Athena laughed. "You think he’s worth it as a hostage? I can buy ten slaves for half his price. "

Azul could already smell the anger coming out of Jonah. "Well, it looks like you have to shoot us," he said calmly. "Because we are not going anywhere."

"So naïve, Captain Argentum," Athena laughed. "I knew you were _young_ but I assumed being as successful as you are, you’d know better! You’re worth far much more to me alive, and I’ll be taking you all the way to the courts with me. I will _greatly_ enjoy watching you hang."

Jonah only blinks. Azul's gaze went back and forth from Jonah to Athena - Jonah could not go with him. Athena would rip him apart - before they even arrive at the harbor.

"Jonah, go," he whispered in Jonah's ear. "Go, now - If you run to the lower level, the door is unlocked, you can escape through one of the windows-"

Where would you want him to run off to? Azul stopped. Come to think of it, where _was_ Jonah's ship? How could he suddenly appear on his ship? Azul couldn’t see anything in the dark but he was pretty sure there weren’t any ships pulled up near them.

"Go," he whispered again. "I will protect you."

"Not without you," replied Jonah, holding his hand tighter.

"It’s fine, I can handle it - she talks big but she won’t actually hurt me, I promise."

"No!" Jonah hissed back. "You've been protecting me since we were kids. Now, it's my turn. I won't let you stay here and be treated like a dog! ”

"I'm the older one here. The one who should be protecting is me!" Azul replied. "If you die, I don't have anyone I could protect!" He could feel Jonah's hand tightened. "I will complete my contract with him and I will look for you-"

"Boy!" snapped Athena. "Come here, or for the sake of everything in the sky, I will gun _you_ down! Someone go arrest this child already!"

One soldier dropped down to the lower deck and advanced on Jonah. Jonah backed away, still keeping Azul behind him.

"Azul!" Athena shouted, her patience was up. "For the love of- Captain Argentum, if you don't lower your sword now, I'll just shoot that boy if you like him very much."

Jonah actually _growled_.

“You’ll be dead where you stand before you could even touch him,” he snapped.

"Jonah, stop!" Azul shouted. "You can't die!"

 _He just can’t let his precious childhood friend die._ And that was why Azul knew in his bones he couldn’t let him get hurt, couldn’t let Jonah die in front of him - he had to do whatever it took to keep Jonah _alive_. He couldn’t - Couldn’t watch him –

"That boy is mine, Star Thief! If I want to shoot it, then I will do it!"

“Jonah, technically - technically I _do_ belong to her, so please, just go before you-”

And then, from overhead, there was a sudden roar.

Azul gasped as the very air seemed to vibrate through his skull, rattling his brain and his bones. Light exploded around them from something far above. There were several screams - a _ratatat_ that was like musket fire but somehow stronger and more powerful, a _thwump thwump_ _thwump_ of something thick smacking the deck.

When Azul’s eyes cleared, he was standing in a spotlight, a whoosh of air like a wind current spinning around him and humming overhead. He tried to look up - something big and black, right over the ship, blotting out the stars. What had happened to Athena?

When he looked back down, he saw that the soldiers with the muskets were down, unconscious on the deck. Athena was standing alone, her eyes so wide that they were mostly whites. Her arms hung uselessly at her sides, sword on the ground.

Azul's eyes widened when he looked at the sky.

_An airship. A ship that can fly. That thing is real?!_

A rope was thrown down and Jonah caught it. He raised his face and continued, "Thank you, Ace!" Azul could vaguely see someone saluted, it seemed like a member of Jonah’s shipmates. The captain himself tied the rope to his waist and stepped on the anchor like a swing that had been lowered. Suddenly, Azul felt his waist being hugged and he was pulled closer to the captain, making his cheeks heat up.

"Yours, huh?" said Jonah to the still gaping Athena. "We’re pirate remember? Stealing other people's belongings is my job!"

He smiled at Azul. "Hold on tight."

Azul quickly hugged Jonah, feeling slightly awkward because he was taller than the captain, and then they were being pulled up along with the anchor.

After all that had happened - relief at being taken from Athena's grasp, amazed at the presence of an airship, and all the mixed emotions from the first time his silver-blue eyes met Jonah's black eye. But for one thing, he knew he was happy with him.

He felt Jonah give a kiss on his cheek. He whispered. "Let’s sail for an adventure of a lifetime."

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be songfic, but then I remember that I had a small segment in my novel about pirates, so I was thinking... Eh, why not?
> 
> A suggestion from Sanata101.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049058) by [Wendy_Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker)




End file.
